Dean Winchester -a love story- Part 2
by mrs.deanwinchester94
Summary: I don't own anything Supernatural related! I do have a 65 Impala though. :3 Heheh.


When the morning came, I got up and checked to see if my clothes were dry, and they were. So I went into the bathroom and changed back into my clothes, I walked out and folded Dean's shirt and boxers for him and put them on the side of his bed. I decided I should leave a note to let them know I had gone back to my parents' house to get some clothes. Just as I had gotten out the paper to start writing, Dean started to wake up too.

He looked at me with sleepy eyes while sitting up in bed. "Where are you going so early?" he asked me. "I need to get some clothes from my parents' house." I said back. "If you guys are going on a hunting trip, I'd like to join." I added. "Ohhhh no, you don't know what we're going up against." He said standing up. "What? Monsters? Demons? I've seen them all, Dean." He was starting to get frustrated. I stood up straight and stuck my bottom lip out. "Just one hunting trip, then I'll leave, I promise" I said putting my hands behind my back. "Fine. One trip…." He trailed off. "Uhh. What's your name? I don't think you ever told me." he said awkwardly. "It's Amy, I'll be back soon." I said walking out the door. I got to my car and hopped in, it was an hour to my parents' house. So I put in a Van Halen cd in my new car radio and jammed all the way to their home. I pulled up to the house and unlocked the door with the house key they gave me before I left for college. They weren't home, probably on a hunting trip, I thought to myself. I ran upstairs to my old room and got a few pairs of jeans, some shirts, shoes, hoodies, hair ties, undies, and bras, everything I would need. I also grabbed my own shampoo, and everything else I needed to shower. I looked around for anything else I would need. I got my make-up bag and went to the bathroom and made myself pretty and was out the door again. This time, on the way back I jammed to some Motley Crue. I pulled back up next to the same car I saw earlier. I decided to check it out when I got out of the car. This car looked exactly like mine, but mine was older than this one. This one was also black, and had four doors, mine was red and had two. I walked around the car, checking it out. It was in extremely good condition, as was mine. It's hard to find cars this old that look this awesome.

"You like my car?" I heard a voice say. It was Dean's voice, and Dean's car. "Your car is fucking beautiful." I said to him smiling. He smiled back and looked at my car, then his jaw dropped a little. "Is this….yours?" He said admiring my car from every angle. I giggled, "Yes that's my Beauty." "She sure is a beauty, wow. Can I pop the hood?" He asked excitingly. I nodded and he flung the hood open, admiring the engine inside of it. "Your car is in beautiful condition, Amy." He said putting the hood back down. "Thank you, Dean." I said smiling and laughing a little. "The only thing I like more about yours is that it's a four door." I said touching his car. He smiled, "Yeah I like that too." I looked up at him, still smiling. This was going to be a fun trip.

Dean and I walked back into the motel, and I helped them pack up and load the few things they had. Soon after, we were off to Jericho to go get this case done. I drove separate from them, so I followed Dean's beautiful car for a few hours, I tried to think about the things that I've seen that might do this, but nothing came to mind all the while I drove, nothing at all. We got to the city and checked around for a motel to stay at. We found one and both pulled in the parking lot. Dean got out and I shut off my car and did the same.

"I can take your stuff and bring it in for you while you guys check around for anything strange, I'll text you the room number when I get it." I said with pain in my ass. I haven't driven that long in years. "Well at least let me help you take it in." He said with a smile. Sam stayed in the car while Dean and I went to go pay for a room for a few nights. He helped me bring in the bags and said "We'll be back in a few hours." I nodded and ran into the bathroom to pee, as I haven't for hours. I changed my pants and jumped on the bed and flipped on the TV. There was nothing on, as usual, so I turned it back off and turned onto my side so I could try and take a nap.

Jess and I were hanging at their place, with Sam, and a couple of beers like a usual night. Just talking about school, and the days events. It was an extremely happy time, where I could just forget everything and be with my two best friends. I was awoken by Sam and Dean coming back to the motel, Dean covered in mud. I sat up groggily, "What happened to you?" I asked. Dean sighed and said, "Well. It was an eventful day." He went on and told me the things that happened, apparently he was almost run down by his car and had to jump off a bridge into a lake, hence the mud. Sam had gotten lucky and was able to grab something so he didn't fall. Dean went to shower, so I asked Sam to fill me in on the parts I missed, which were apparently pretty big. Apparently we're dealing with a 'Woman in White,' she kills unfaithful men who pick her up. He showed me pictures and articles of the local vanishings, the most recent being a guy named Troy. Dean got out of the bathroom and laid down on the bed I was on again. "We're going after it tomorrow, so get some rest." Dean told us both. I got up to brush my teeth and I was back in bed, trying to scoot as far to the edge as possible again. I had a dreamless sleep, which is better than the other recent dreams I've been having, in exception to yesterdays. I can't stop thinking about that dream..I was the first one up, so I got to shower first and get dressed first. I walked out with my hair in a towel and I was still the only one awake. So I got my brush and make up bag and brushed out my wet hair and let it dry natural. I barely do anything different than that. I threw some make up on quickly and walked back out. They're still asleep. I decided to go to the closest fast food restaurant to get them and myself breakfast. No one stirred as I closed the door quietly behind me. I walked to my car and started it and started to drive. I always loved driving, I drive everywhere, its always been relaxing for me. I got to the fast food place and I went through the drive-thru and got some food. I drove back, I was gone for about ten minutes. I walked back into the room, and saw Sam was awake and showering, Dean still asleep. I set the bag down on the table and sat on my side of the bed, and I pushed Dean a little to try and wake him up. Nothing. So I pushed him harder and he groaned. "Come on get up, I brought us some breakfast." I said to him. He grumbled something that couldn't be understood and sat up. Sam just walked out of the bathroom, "I brought us food." I said smiling at him. "Thanks, Amy. I was starving." He said back smiling. Dean got up and also thanked me grumpily. We ate and were on the road, Sam went with me to the husband's house and Dean went to the library again to find any further facts. When we got to the husband's house, we told him we were reporters for a newspaper. He told us that another older guy came by a few days ago to ask some of the same questions we were asking him. Sam and I looked at each other and continued to ask questions about his late wife, where she was buried, how their marriage was, etc. He ended up getting mad at us and asked us to leave. We politely did so, and headed back to my car. We met up with Dean at the library soon after.

The library held no further secrets of the woman in white. It was starting to get dark, and we were running out of ideas. "Maybe we should try again in the morning, get some more leads." Sam said. Dean hesitantly agreed. He wanted to get rid of this thing badly. "I'm going back to that bridge to look for anything else, it'll be easier with just one, you guys go back to the motel." Sam said. "Sam, no. You're not doing this alone." I said stepping forward. "Look, I've got this." Sam said. "What makes you think you've got this? " Dean said stepping in. "Just let me do this one by myself." Sam said trying to sound reassuring. "Fine, call me when you get anything." Dean said sounding kind of relaxed. Sam got in Dean's car and Dean walked over to the passenger side of mine. "I can't believe you're letting him drive your car." I said getting in my car. "Why do you say that? He asked. "Well, look at it. I wouldn't let anyone drive my car." I responded. I started heading back to the motel, which was about a half hour away. About 15 minutes into our drive back, Dean's phone rang, and it was Sam. "That sucks, we can try again in the morning…yeah….see you back at the-SAM?...SAM?!" He hung up, "Turn around!" He yelled. I did a u-turn in the street and sped back the way we came, going as fast as I was we'd be there in less than ten minutes. "Come on, come on." Dean said quietly. I sped up a little faster, about a minute later we were there, I threw the car in park and jumped out of the car. I heard Sam yell, and Dean sprinted over to the side of his car and shot out the window at the ghost that was hurting Sam. I stood with my gun in my hands as I watched Sam drive through the house. Dean ran in the house first, and I ran in after him, I saw a bookcase smashed up against them both, and I saw the ghost staring in front of them, I started to shoot at her with rock salt bullets, hoping she would go away. She disappeared for a moment, long enough for me to get to Sam and Dean and help them push the bookcase over. We looked back and her children that she apparently drowned, were staring down at her from the top of the stairs. They appeared downstairs and dragged her into the ground with her screaming. I turned my head into Dean's chest and he put his arm around me. I looked at Sam and said, "Are you alright?" He rubbed his chest where the ghost had gotten him and said, "Yeah I'll be fine."

I got in my car, and Sam and Dean jumped in theirs. We got back to the motel and I sat down on the bed. Sam went into the bathroom to shower and clean his wound. I started to pack up my stuff, since I promised I'd be leaving after this hunting trip. "What're you doing?" Dean asked me. "I promised I'd only stay for one trip, Dean." I responded. He was silent for a while until I was done. "Well…..I mean…..you could stay for one more trip I guess…." He said awkwardly. I stood up straight and said, "You sure?" He smiled at me and said, "Yeah, definitely sure."


End file.
